Baby Sister
by Fanfictiongal1567
Summary: Korra has a new baby sister and starts to get jealous when her father starts showing attention to her. Korra begins to worry that she will no longer be her daddy's little girl. So, instead she starts ignoring them and working on her bending more, but how long can she ignore them? Her parents' concern makes it hard.


**Author's note: First Legend of Korra fanfic! I have another account on here, but forgot my password. ****L**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

Korra was both relieved and exhausted when the battle was over. Sure, they had a lot of fixing up to do and she had to make a speech the next day, but it was finally over. When they got back, Senna was sitting beside her sleeping husband. Janora had woken up and Tenzin had to carry her out of the room. She was tired and was barely awake in his arms. Pema, Ikki, Tenzin, and Meelo all cuddled her. Glad she was finally awake and alive.

When Korra saw her sleeping father, she grew concerned. They left on a bad note before she found him, but when she saw his broken his body was…she wanted to beat her uncle to a pulp. Senna hugged her daughter.

"You aren't injured, are you?" she asked, eyeing her daughter carefully.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Korra replied, she looked at Tonraq. "Is he going to be okay?"

Senna smiled sadly, "Yes, but very weak. Five broken ribs, a stab wound from ice, bruised back, and other cuts and bruises. Katara healed the stab wound, but she could only heal it so he wouldn't die. He still has stitches, but no more internal bleeding." Senna replied.

Korra nodded when her father stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at the ceiling.

"Tonraq?" Senna whispered as she leaned over him.

He blinked a few times before smiling, "Senna…wh-where's Korra?"

Panic laced through his weak and raspy voice, his eyes wide. Korra leaned over him and grinned. "Right here, dad."

Tonraq relaxed when he noticed his daughter wasn't injured. Korra gently hugged her father. Tonraq fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

**~2 days later~**

"Tonraq, you are to lay down and stay on bed rest. I'll freeze you to that bed!" Senna yelled.

Tenzin stood there with Korra. "I see where you get your attitude from." He whispered.

"Yeah…get my fighting from my dad." Korra whispered back.

They both laughed before Senna walked back out. "Oh, you get your stubborness from your father!" Senna mumbled.

Korra blinked, "I didn't do anything."

"I could hear you two talking, worst whisperers." Senna chuckled.

Senna made dinner while Korra trained with Tenzin outside. When Senna went to check on Tonraq, he was sound asleep. She watched him for a few minutes, smiling at how young and vulnerable he looked. When Korra walked back in, her mother quickly shushed her.

"He's sleeping, and I don't want him to wake up. He gets restless easily, he needs his rest." Senna warned.

Korra nodded silently and looked at her father. He was lying on his back, since going on his side would be too painful. Korra walked back out and helped her mother with dinner.

When they had dinner ready, Senna walked in and gently shook Tonraq.

"Hey, honey, dinner is ready." She said softly.

Tonraq looked at her, dazed. "Okay."

It took him 2 minutes to get up and he slowly walked to the table. Even though he was getting restless lying in bed all day, his body still hurt. Korra noticed the pain in Tonraq's eyes, but knew better to mention it.

Instead, she grinned. "Hey dad! How are you feeling?"

"Good." He replied through gritted teeth.

Senna watched her husband carefully, searching for any signs of something wron. Tonraq sat down and started to eat his dinner. Senna took her normal seat.

"So, Korra, how's airbending going?" Senna asked, looking at her daughter.

"Great! Tenzin taught me a few new tricks." Korra replied, beaming.

"That's great to hear! I have some…news of my own." Senna said, not sure how she should put it.

"I'm…"

* * *

**Author's** **note: Probably easy to guess what she's going to say. How was it? Should I continue it? My 1****st**** chapters are always rough. :\ Remember to review and/or favorite! **


End file.
